Mongul (The Brave and the Bold)
Mongul ist ein Schurke in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er ist der Hauptschurke der einundzwanzigsten Folge, Duell der Falschspieler. Biographie Vergangenheit Mongul ist einer der Herrscher von Warworld, einem Planeten in dem es täglich Turniere und Kämpfe gibt. Als Anführer zweier großer Gladiatorengruppen stehen Mongul und seine Schwester Mongal in Konkurrenz und Mongul steht unter Zugzwang, da Mongals Champion Steppenwolf allen Kriegern Monguls überlegen ist. Als Mongul einmal Jonah Hex das Leben rettet, nimmt er ihn mit sich in die Zukunft und will ihn erst in seine Zeit zurücklassen, wenn Hex ihm einige Kämpfer für seine Gladiatoren-Gruppe gebracht hat. Turnier auf Warworld Argus wird von Hex nach Warworld gebracht und Mongul gratuliert ihm, dass er seinem Ruf wahrlich gerecht wird. Hex hat jedoch kein Interesse an Monguls Komplimenten und will lediglich, dass Mongul ihre Abmachung einhält und ihn in seine Zeit zurückbringt. Mongul fordert aber, dass Hex ihm einen letzten Krieger bringt und ihm Batman ausliefert, da dieser als Krieger die Turniere auf Warworld dominieren würde. Hex bringt Batman tatsächlich nach Warworld, wo Mongul aber klarstellt, dass er nicht vorhat, Hex in seine Zeit zurückzubringen da dieser ein zu wertvoller Diener ist. Hasserfüllt droht Hex Mongul daraufhin, dass er dafür sorgen wird, dass Mongul fallen wird. thumb|left|250px|Mongul und Hex Kurz darauf beginnt das nächste Turnier und Mongul setzt seine neuen Gladiatoren in den Kampf gegen Steppenwolf, den Champion seiner Schwester. Während er von seinem Thron aus zusieht, tritt seine Schwester an ihn heran und verhöhnt ihn, indem sie behauptet dass es scheint, als würde er ein weiteres Mal verlieren. Mongul antwortet sauer, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Tatsächlich unterstützt Jonah Hex Batman im Kampf, so dass dieser Steppenwolf besiegen kann. Danach versucht er aber, Monguls Gefangenen zu befreien um mit ihnen von Warworld zu fliehen. Mongul teleportiert sich nun in den Gefangenentrakt, wo er Jonah und Batman angreift und niederschlägt. Batman setzt sich zwar zur Wehr, allerdings ist ihm Mongul kräftemäßig überlegen. Auch Jonah kann Mongul mit seinen Pistolen nichts anhaben, aber Batman erkennt einen Vorteil, als er das Kontrollpult der Zellen sieht. Er zerstört das Kontrollpult, wodurch er sämtliche Zellen öffnet deren Insassen sich sofort auf Mongul werfen. Mongul erinnert die Gruppe zwar daran, dass es Hex war der sie entführt hat, aber die Gefangenen antworten, dass Mongul derjenige ist, den sie wollen. Als die ehemaligen Gefangenen auf Mongul zustürmen, ergreift dieser panisch die Flucht. Todesrennen auf der Erde Einige Zeit später kann Mongul die Kontrolle über Warworld wieder an sich reißen und nimmt Kurs auf die Erde. Dort aktiviert er die Verteidigungsmechanismen der Warworld um mit seinen Laserkanonen eine Rennstrecke in ein Wüstenareal zu fräsen. Kurz darauf teleportiert er einige Superhelden der Erde; Batman, Huntress, Green Arrow, Guy Gardner und Plastic Man, sowie einige Superschurken; Joker, Catwoman, Gentleman Ghost, und Black Manta, in seine neugestaltete Arena. Jedem der Helden und Schurken teleportiert er außerdem sein Fahrzeug her und schwebt dann auf einer fliegenden Plattform auf die Erde herab. Er kündigt an, dass es sein Wille ist dass die Helden und Schurken in seinen neuen Spielen bekämpfen. Der Green Lantern Guy Gardner reagiert, indem er versucht Mongul mit einem riesigen Hammer zu plätten. Batman hält ihn aber auf, da es Mongul nur einen einzigen Gedanken kosten würde, die gesamte Erde mit Warworld zu zerstören. Da die Anwesenden keine Wahl haben, müssen sie Mongul zuhören der ihnen nun erklärt, dass die Strecke, die er erschaffen hat 100 Meilen durch eine Wüste mit tückischen Fallen führt und dass die Regeln einfach sind: Wenn sein Champion Steppenwolf das Rennen gewinnt, wird die Erde durch Warworld zerstört. Sollte jemand anderes gewinnen, wird er zum Herrscher der Erde ernannt und kann mit ihr machen, was er will. Verlierer des Rennens werden nach Warworld teleportiert, wo sie sich den Rest des Rennens aus einer Arrestzelle anschauen müssen und später hingerichtet werden. Mongul droht zudem, die Heimatstadt von jedem der Teilnehmer zu zerstören, die sich weigern am Rennen teilzunehmen. Nachdem alle Regeln erklärt sind, gibt Mongul den Teilnehmern etwas Zeit, ihre Fahrzeuge vorzubereiten und sie zur Startlinie zu bringen. Nachdem Mongul den Startbefehl gegeben hat, rasen die Teilnehmer los um das Rennen zu gewinnen. Steppenwolf gelingt es ziemlich schnell, Plastic Man auszuschalten, so dass dieser von Mongul in eine Zelle auf Warworld teleportiert wird. Auch Catwoman und weitere Verlierer werden kurz darauf in die Zelle teleportiert. Als Batman sein Batmobil in den Batwing umwandelt, erinnert Mongul ihn daran dass das Rennen ein Landrennen ist und droht, ihn für immer zu "disqualifizieren", woraufhin Batman verärgert wieder zum Batmobil wechselt. Als Huntress über die Klippen rast, springt sie nicht von ihrem Motorrad ab und stirbt scheinbar in der Explosion. Mongul schaut sich dies ungerührt an und behauptet, dass ein Todesrennen nun einmal nicht ohne Tode auskommt. Während er sich den Kampf der letzten Finalisten anschaut, Steppenwolf und Batman, bekommt Mongul nicht mit wie den auf Warworld inhaftierten Helden der Ausbruch gelingt. Schließlich gewinnt Batman das Rennen, woraufhin Mongul applaudierend mit seiner fliegenden Scheibe zu ihnen herabsteigt. Er behauptet, dass sie wahrlich ein gutes Rennen geliefert haben und zudem seinen Champion gedemütigt haben. Er feuert einen Energiestrahl auf Steppenwolf, der ihn hinrichtet. Mongul verrät nun aber, dass er keine Verwendung für eine Welt hat, die von lauter Helden bewohnt wird und verrät, dass er sie trotz seines vorherigen Versprechens zerstören wird. Allerdings explodiert der Kriegsmond im selben Moment, da die inhaftierten Helden ihn vor ihrer Flucht sabotiert haben. Hasserfüllt beginnt Mongul nun, auf die Helden zu feuern aber Batman wandelt sein Batmobil in einen Kampfroboter um und schlägt Mongul nieder. Galerie MongulVerrätHex.png|Mongul verrät Hex MongulAngriff.png|Mongul greift an MongulGegenBatman.png|Mongul schlägt Batman nieder MongulAufErde.png|Mongul erscheint auf der Erde MongulRegeln.png|Mongul erklärt die Regeln MongulRennenstart.png|Mongul beginnt das Rennen Navigation Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke